Więcej niż Magia, Rozdział 1: część 1
Przedstawiam wam pierwszą część pierwszego rozdziału Więcej niż Magii. Treść Rozdział pierwszy Budynek, na którego parterze znajdowała się księgarnia More as Magic był ceglaną budowlą, nie wyróżniającą się z pozostałych budynków stojących w tej okolicy Brooklynu. Cegły, z których był on zbudowany miały czarny odcień zwykłej cegły. Kolor dachówek, drzwi prowadzących do księgarni, poręcze, stojące przy pięciu schodkach prowadzących do drzwi i ramy okien był równie ciemny, aby nie rzucać się w oczy. Jedynie czerwona nazwa księgarni, wisząca na białej tabliczce nad wejściem do budynku musiała rzucać się w oczy, aby osoby, które jej szukały, wiedziały, że są na miejscu. Mimo, iż lokal znajdował się przy ruchliwej ulicy, a po jej drugiej stronie znajdowało się zejście do ścieżki dla turystów i pieszych wzdłuż rzeki, klientela nie była na tyle dobra, na ile życzyłby sobie tego właściciel księgarni, pan Percy Moon. Był po mężczyzna po trzydziestce, drobnej budowy, jednak dość wysoki. Jego brązowe włosy zawsze szły we wszystkie strony a na jego nosie spoczywały okulary, z dużymi czarnymi oprawkami. Ubierał się dość staroświecko: koszula w kratę, często w kolory zielony i niebieski (tak jak tego dnia, gdy wszystko się zaczęło), przechodzone ciemne jeansy, do których wkładał koszulę, a jego butami były dawnej błyszczące buty ze skóry. Przez to, że rzadko ktoś przychodził, aby kupić jakąś książkę, czy chociażby je poprzeglądać, pan Moon często sam spędzał dzień w księgarni, mając szansę na przeczytanie tylu książek, ile będzie tylko chciał. Często, gdy zatrzymywał się pod koniec rozdziału, czy nawet już książki i rozglądał po księgarni, zastanawiał się, czy to może jej wnętrze spowodowało, że tak mało osób tu przychodzi. Z zewnątrz księgarnia zdawała się być małym pomieszczeniem. O dziwo było zupełnie inaczej. Lokal miał porządne rozmiary, tak aby masy długich drewnianych półek mogły stać jedna obok drugiej, tworząc wiele rzędów, podzielonych tematycznie. Stały one w głębi sklepu, dlatego dla osób, którym nie chciało się zachodzić aż tak daleko, pan Moon postawił duży stolik, załadowany wieloma książkami i czasopismami, którego według jego samego, były godne uwagi. Iż stolik stał naprzeciw lady, za którą siedział zawsze pan Moon, miał on szybki dostęp do swojej następnej lektury. Pan Moon skończył czytać właśnie kolejną książkę i położył ją na ladzie. Swój wzrok skierował na zegar, wiszący za jego plecami. Dochodziła czternasta, sobota, więc za parę minut będzie mógł zamknąć sklep i pójść do domu. Droga nie była długa, iż znajdowało się ono piętro wyżej. Gdy tylko pomyślał, że będzie mógł położyć się spać lub zrobić coś smacznego do jedzenie, pan Moon dostał wielkiej ochoty na zamknięcie sklepu parę minut wcześniej; przecież i tak nikt już nie przyjdzie. A od swojej córki, Lucy, nie dostanie okrzyków złości, iż i tak jest poza domem i wróci wieczorem. Wstał więc od lady, położył egzemplarz książki na stolik i trzymając w ręce klucze, ruszył powoli w kierunku drzwi. Wtedy usłyszał dzwonek. Ktoś wszedł do sklepu. Pan Moon szybko schował klucz do kieszeni spodni i szybkim krokiem ruszył za ladę, aby wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Gdy był już za, zobaczył swojego trzeciego dzisiaj klienta. Szeroki i lekko pulchny mężczyzna zaczął rozglądać się po wnętrzu, nie zwracając uwagi na właściciela. Ubrany był w gruby, czarny płaszcz i czarny cylinder. Jego nos rzucał się w oczy, niczym tabliczka księgarni: był on niemożliwie okrągły, pulchny i czerwony. Gdy jego mroczny wzrok padły na panu Moonie, ten dostał gęsiej skórki. O dziwno, nikt z nich nie powiedział „dzień dobry”. Klient ruszył w głąb sklepu. Czyżby wybór pana Moona ze stolika go nie zaciekawiła? „Hm... nawet na nie nie spojrzał”, zauważył i wzruszył ramionami. „Za pięć minut i tak musi wyjść”. Klient zaczął przeglądać książki na półkach w dziale „Medycyna”. Robił to zaskakująco głośno. Czyżby był to znak, że potrzebuje pomocy w znalezieniu jakiejś książki? Pan Moon jednak nie spytał i ten poszedł dalej w głąb działu z książkami o medycynie. Robienie jednak niepotrzebnego hałasu i to jeszcze w sobotę, były właścicielowi księgarni nie na rękę. Gdy ten chciał ruszyć w jego strony lub krzyknąć (był już tak daleko), czy nie potrzebuje pomocy, od strony wejścia dobiegł go znów głos dzwonka. Na dwie minuty przed zamknięciem. „Lucy wróciła?”, zapytał sam siebie pan Moon. Skierował wzrok w stronę drzwi, jednak nikogo nie zobaczył. Popatrzył na drzwi. Zamykają się. „Ktoś wszedł i ledwo będąc w środku, wyszedł?”, pomyślał pan Moon. To było jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie, gdyby nie to, co stało się sekundę potem. Jedna z gazet, leżąc na krawędzi stolika, przesunęła się na bok. Pan Moon popatrzył na to, jakby zobaczył latającą krowę, kupującą u niego książkę. O co w tym chodzi? Skierował swój wzrok w głąb księgarni, sądząc, że zobaczy swojego czwartego klienta. Niestety nie było nikogo. Nadal jedynie klient, wydający niepotrzebne odgłosy. Zaraz. Jest cisza. Wyszedł? Panu Moon nie podobała się ta sytuacja. Popatrzył na zegarek. Równo czternasta. Zebrał w sobie tyle odwagi, aby to ogłosić i krzyknął: - Przepraszam, księgarnia jest już zamknięta. Proszę szybko coś wybrać lub wyjść. W poniedziałek mamy otwarte od... Wtedy usłyszał strasznie głośny huk. Nie będąc tego nawet świadomym, kucnął za ladą podłodze. Nie zdążył nawet pozbierać swoich myśli, gdy kolejne huki dobiegające z głębi księgarni doszły do jego uszu. To nie było od przesuwania książek. To tak, jakby ktoś do kogoś strzelał. Odgłosy nasilały się coraz bardziej, jakby zbliżały się do lady. „Ale kto je robi? Ten klient?” Myśl ta sprawiła, że pan Moon zdołał powoli wstać i zobaczyć, co dzieje się w księgarni. Włosy stanęły mu dęba, gdy to zobaczył. Półki, jak i ich reszki leżały porozrzucane po całej księgarni. W powietrzu fruwały zniszczone kartki książek. Tylko jeszcze stolikowi nic się nie stało. Tajemniczy klient stał po drugiej stronie księgarni, więc naprzeciw lady. Trzymał on w ręce jakiś długi i cienki przedmiot, trudny do opisania w tej sytuacji. Zaczął machać ręką, w której go trzymał i niespodziewanie resztki półek z książkami o gotowaniu i ogrodzie poleciały w stronę lady, a dokładnie tuż obok. O dziwo nie uderzyły w ścianę, a w coś, co stało lub może teraz już leżało. „Coś niewidzialnego?”. Nim jednak ta myśl całkowicie dotarła do jego głowy, to coś niewidzialnego odrzuciło resztki półek do przodu. Pan Moon przysiągłby na wszystko, nawet na More as Magic, że gdyby ta tajemnicza osoba byłaby widzialna, widziałby, że wstała i w ten sam sposób zaatakuje swojego widzialnego przeciwnika. W księgarni dochodziło do coraz to głośniejszych huków i wybuchów. Pan Moon siedział skulony za swoją ladą, z zamkniętymi oczami, modląc się w duchu, aby jak najszybciej się to skończyło. Zatykał tak mocno dłońmi swoje uszy, że nie wiedział nawet, czy głowa zaczęła go boleć od hałasu, czy chęci od zatkania sobie uszu. Serce podchodziło mu już do gardła, tak, że lada moment mógłby je wypluć. A wtedy... Cisza. Kompletna cisza. Pan Moon otworzył oczy, a następnie powoli zdjął swoje ręce z uszu. Nie był bowiem pewny, czy ogłuchł, czy huki ustąpiły. Siedział tak, jakby właśnie był świadkiem nalotu bombowego i o dziwo przeżył. Bał się wstać, czy chociażby popatrzeć na bok, czyli w kierunku wyjścia zza lady i tym samym w miejsce, gdzie leżała niewidzialna postać. No bo co miałby zrobić, gdyby jego klienci pogodzili się w najmniej spodziewanym dla niego – i chyba dla ich samych – momencie, a następnie postanowili wyżyć się za właścicielu księgarni. Czyżby ceny książek i czasopism byłyby aż tak duże? Gdy po tych namysłach postanowił wstać, trząsł się tak bardzo, jakby wyszedł właśnie z lodowatej wody i został postawiony w sercu Antarktyki i to w samej bieliźnie. Nie chcąc upaść z tego powodu na ziemię, złapał szybko za ladę, aby móc utrzymać równowagę. Stał jednak nadal odwrócony plecami do sklepu. Nie chciał zobaczyć, czy jego klienci za nim stoją i chcą go zabić, jednak przede wszystkim nie chciał zobaczyć, w jakim stanie znajduje się jego księgarnia. Oddał w nią całe swoje życie, każdy zarobiony cent, a teraz wszystko zostało zniszczone: przez naburmuszonego klienta z czymś dziwnym w ręku i niewidzialnej postaci. Wizyta u psychiatryka gwarantowana. Odwrócił się. Tak jak przypuszczał, cała jego księgarnia została całkowicie zniszczona. Półki z książkami, czasopisma, a nawet jego ulubiony stolik, wszystko leżało porozrzucane po całym lokalu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś prowadził tutaj remont lub gdyby od lat nikt nie troszczył się o sklep lub gdyby w trakcie nieobecności jego właścicieli przychodzili tutaj pijani nastolatkowie i niszczyli wszystko, co wpadnie w ich ręce. Na jego policzku spłynęła łza. Cała jego ciężka praca poszła na marne. Gdy tylko Lucy to zobaczy... Lucy! Musi ją o tym poinformować. Musi dowiedzieć się, gdzie teraz się znajduje i czy nic jej nie jest. Wtedy jednak wpadła mu do głowy inna myśl, która jego zdaniem była odrobinę ważniejsza. Musi to zgłosić na policję. Na odpowiednią policję. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI *01